Going Back
by SingerMe
Summary: Two years after leaving Dodge for good, Kitty gets a wire which causes her to go back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Going Back**_

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

 _ **This is for my little sister who requested, conspired on and inspired this story.**_

 _ **AN: Places and names used in this fic are for the most part 'fictional'. So please do not chastise me for not being factual in a fictional story. And please, if you don't like my writing, then don't read. Instead, write one of your own. Thank you.**_

"Miss Russell?"

Kitty looked up and saw little Luke Townsend standing in the doorway of her small office. "Luke? Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, Ma'am." He took another step into her office and extended his hand with a small envelope in it. "I got a wire for ya."

"Oh." Kitty smiled, reached out and accepted the missive. When the little boy turned to go, she called him back. Reaching into her desk, she pulled out two bits and extended it to him. "Here you go, Luke. Thank you."

"Thank you!" He grinned excitedly as he headed out the door.

Kitty smiled at his disappearing form before turning her attention to the wire in her hand. She hadn't been expecting any word from anyone but in her current business, you never knew when someone would wire, asking for her help. Maybe it was from James Willcox. He had seemed awfully interested in her work. Of course, he'd seemed awfully interested in more than her work. Quickly, Kitty opened the envelope and pulled out the small square of paper inside.

"Kitty Russell" It was addressed. "Sorry to inform you, Doctor Galen Adams has passed away this AM. Funeral in three days." It was signed simply, "Hannah."

Tears sprang to Kitty's eyes as she dropped the paper to the floor and then her head onto her desk, tears instantly flowing. "Oh, no, no." She cried. "Oh, God, no."

Her assistant, Louise, heard her cries and instantly appeared in her doorway. "Miss Kitty? You okay?"

Kitty took a ragged breath and managed to bring her head up, to turn to the young brunette woman in her doorway. "No. No, I'm not." Quickly swiping her face of as much moisture as possible, she reached down and picked up the paper. "Louise, I need you to make some reservations for me on the next train to Dodge City, Kansas. The earliest one they have."

"Dodge City?" The young woman questioned. "Do we have any clients there?"

"No." Kitty shook her head. "I have some personal business to attend to. Now go on, please."

Louise frowned but recognized the tone of her boss' voice and decided it wasn't the time to question her just then. "Yes, Ma'am." She nodded and quickly turned and left.

Kitty took in deep yet ragged breaths for a moment before finally leaving her office and hurrying up the stairs to her rooms up above. In normal times, she would have taken time deciding what to take and how much but not this time. This time she cared less about her wardrobe and more about the speed with which she could pack and be ready to go back.

She just closed her case when Louise returned. "I got your ticket." She said as she walked in. "The train leaves at 6 this evening. It was the earliest train out today and you got the last seat. I tried for a private room but…"

"That's alright." Kitty reached out, taking the ticket and placing it into her reticule. "It's not important where I sit."

Louise glanced at the clock and then at Kitty's already packed luggage. "I'll get someone to take your luggage to the train station. It's just now 2:30 so you have some time if you'd like to rest before you leave or perhaps get something to eat."

Kitty shook her head. "I don't think I could do either one. I guess I'll go back down to my office and see if I can get something done there before I leave."

"You think you can?" Louise may have been younger than Kitty but she was ever bit as astute at reading people and she could tell Kitty was highly upset and unlikely to be able to concentrate on too much of anything.

Kitty sighed and sat down heavily on the settee near the window. "No, I don't guess I could do that either."

Louise moved over to the settee and sat down next to the woman who was much her friend as her boss. "Want to tell me about it?"

Kitty dropped her head and closed her eyes, silently fighting the again threatening tears. When she did speak, her voice was soft and sad.

"I never really had a father." She began. "I mean, I had one but he was never really a part of my life. As a young girl, I was much more concerned with surviving and making my way in the world than whether I had a man to call father or not. When I did finally get to a place in my life where I needed a father, my real one wasn't there. But Doc was. And that wire I received said Doc died this morning."

"Doc?" Louise tilted her head, studying her employer.

"Yeah." Kitty nodded, her mind going back in time to the years she'd spent in Dodge City. "Doctor Galen Adams, the only doctor for a hundred miles or more around Dodge City. He was one of the finest men I've ever known and more like a father to me than my own. He not only saved my life a time or three but he also saved my heart more than once."

"I don't understand." Louise frowned. "Saved your heart?"

Kitty remained quiet for a moment, trying to decide whether to go further or leave it there. Finally she took a deep breath and got to her feet. "It's a long story, Louise, and right now I don't have the time or the inclination to tell it. Okay?"

"Sure." Louise got to her feet. "Look, I'll go on down to the office and rearrange your appointments and so forth. You stay up here til it's time to board the train and at least try to relax some. Okay?"

Kitty nodded with a slight smile. "Okay. Thanks, Louise. I appreciate it."

Louise just smiled sympathetically at her employer and left the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When the door closed behind her assistant, Kitty dropped her head and let the tears loose to run in streams down her face. "Doc." She cried. For several minutes she simply allowed the tears to stream down her face as she remembered the man who had been her friend, her doctor and more father to her than Wayne Russell ever tried to be.

With a sad yet sweet smile, she thought of the man whose curmudgeonly exterior hid the valiant, tender man inside. She almost giggled when she thought of all the times he'd proposed to her or chided Matt for not proposing. But that thought led to the many times she'd stood at his side, assisting while Doc worked to save Matt's life. All thoughts of mirth left her at that.

Matt. She'd almost fooled herself into thinking that she was over him. But she knew she wasn't. She seriously doubted she ever would be. No matter how much distance she put between them, he would always be there, hidden but still alive and ready to jump into her thoughts at a moment's notice.

Kitty got up and wandered over to her window, looking out at the busy New Orleans street below, her mind going back two years. She'd tried to accept things as they were when he came back to town and put that badge back on. She'd tried to convince herself that it would be alright and things would go back to the way they had been. But they didn't and before long, Kitty had realized she could no longer stay in Dodge, loving a man who loved his job more.

Kitty continued to look outside, but her mind was back in Dodge. She kept remembering the look on Doc's face as she'd told him of her plans. He hadn't wanted her to go. He'd pleaded with her to give Matt another chance. But Kitty had refused his entreaties. Her mind was made up and she knew if she didn't leave then, she never would.

"You sure?" He'd asked.

Kitty had nodded. "I'm sure. There really is no other way, Doc."

In the end, Doc had understood and in some ways even agreed with her, but he still hadn't liked it. "I still think you're wrong, Kitty." He sadly told her. "But you have to do what you think is best for you. I'll see you off on the train."

Kitty remembered dissolving into tears as she watched him leave her room that night and again the next morning, when she waved good-bye for the last time.

When she finally arrived in New Orleans, she found a room at the Hotel de' Leon, a small but decent little place on the corner of the Royal and Iberville streets, in the French Quarter. She didn't intend to stay there permanently but it was at least a place to stay while she looked for a permanent home and a new way of life. Of course, as she'd promised, she sent Doc a wire immediately letting him know she had arrived safely and where she was, at least temporarily. Whether he'd told Matt about it or not, she had no idea. She'd left that up to his discretion.

A few weeks later, Doc responded to her with a warm-hearted letter full of town news but little information on Matt. She supposed it was best that way. While staying at the de' Leon, Kitty had gotten to know the owner. She soon learned that though he had plans to either expand his tiny hotel or sell it and buy a larger one, he wasn't sure he could do either. He felt his hotel was not upscale enough to make it profitable.

Kitty had been reluctant to get involved, as she didn't plan to stay there for too long. But as he told her what he really wanted to do with the place, she couldn't help but notice that there were things he could do but wasn't. Finally, she did mention her ideas and he seemed to take them to heart. Before long, he had implemented many of her ideas and soon the place was booming, business wise, and he was already beginning to eye another, larger hotel nearby as a possible acquisition. His gratitude had no bounds and before she knew it, he was bringing her name up to other businessmen and even a couple of businesswomen who could use her help.

Although Kitty had never thought she would ever go into this sort of business, or any business at all for a while, she actually quite glad for the distraction and money it afforded her. When in Dodge, she'd invested well in several areas and really didn't have to work but Kitty had never been one to sit idly, doing nothing. Her new, accidental business was just what she needed. Of course, when it all came about, she wrote to Doc, telling him about it and not for the first time, inviting him to come and visit with her.

He had declined, siting various reasons, but expressed his joy at the success and happiness she'd found there in New Orleans. Kitty had been disappointed, to say the least, but she'd also understood. Doc was needed in Dodge by everyone. He was needed in New Orleans by only one and her needs were far outweighed by the rest.

In a lot of ways, Kitty knew, Matt felt the same way about things in regards to their relationship. The needs of the badge and the people who depended on that badge outweighed hers. The knowledge was a bitter pill to swallow but she'd come to accept it. Of course, she didn't have to like it and when it became too painful to bear, she didn't have to stay and deal with it, which was why she'd left.

She believed Doc knew, perhaps better than anyone, that no matter how much she loved Matt, she couldn't continue as she had been and she had to move on. He'd told her several times in his letters that he understood and even agreed with her in a way. But always, in the way he wrote, she could feel an undercurrent of wishing that she'd change her mind and go back to Dodge.

But she hadn't and until she received that wire, she hadn't planned on it. But this…. In this she had no choice. She had to return, just as she knew she would if something were to happen to Matt. No matter what her head told her about the whole situation, her heart would always rule.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For those I couldn't PM, thank you! Life has been extremely hectic for me for the last few months and I've seldom had time to do much. But I appreciate you remembering me and giving me another try.**

When the train arrived in Dodge, Kitty stepped off the train expecting to see no one. But she was pleased, surprised and grateful when she saw Festus standing anxiously outside the station, waiting for her. "Miss Kitty? If'n you ain't a sight fer sore eyeballs. I shore am glad to see you."

Tears sprang to Kitty's eyes as she quickly descended from the car and rushed to him. "Oh, Festus. It's so good to see you."

Festus blushed slightly as Kitty leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "It's good to see you too, Miss Kitty." He smiled sadly. "I jes wisht it was fer some other reason."

Kitty sadly nodded. "Me too."

Festus took a deep breath and motioned towards a buggy he had standing nearby. "I done brung Doc's ol' buggy to fetch ya with. If'n you'll tell me where's yer things I'll get em and we can get on into town."

Kitty pointed at a large suitcase, a hatbox and a small carpetbag that the train porter had just arrived with. "Those things are mine."

Festus nodded and quickly took her things from the porter and then led her to the buggy. Fresh tears trickled down her face as she lovingly touched the old conveyance that Doc had spent so much time in and she herself had ridden in so many times. Feeling Festus' hand on her arm, she took a deep breath and let him assist her into the buggy and sat back while Festus climbed in beside her, gave the reins a snap and set them off in the direction of town.

As they drove, Kitty looked around the town, seeing new people and a couple of new buildings but mostly seeing that things really hadn't changed all that much. She did notice several people turn and stare at them as they drove by but she gave it no special significance. She had, after all, been a vital part of Dodge for many years before she left. If those staring faces didn't return her smile or quickly turned away when she looked their way, she thought nothing of it.

Before long, Festus pulled up in front of the Dodge House. "I already done made sure they saved the best room they got fer ya, Miss Kitty. Hannah didn't have no free rooms at the Long Branch." He smiled gently at her. "You go ahead on in and I'll tie up this here rig and git yer thangs."

"Alright." She nodded as he helped her down. As Festus moved to the boot of the buggy, Kitty walked on into the hotel and to the front desk. "Hello, Howie." She smiled at him. "Uh, Festus said there was a room reserved for me?"

"Um, yes." He nodded perfunctorily. "Yes, he did. One moment." Quickly, he turned back to the board at his side, selected a key and turned back and handed it to her. "There you go, room seven."

"Seven?" Kitty frowned. Seven, unless things had changed, was at the back of the hotel looking over the alley. It was also the smallest of the Dodge House rooms. "I thought…"

"What?" Howie asked rather coldly.

"Oh… Nothing." Kitty decided it didn't matter. She wouldn't be there that long and all she really needed that room for was to sleep in, that is if she could sleep. It had been two days since she'd received that wire and so far she hadn't managed more than an hour or two. "It's not important. I'll… I'll go on up. Uh, Festus will be bringing my bags in. Will you direct him to my room?"

"Yes." He nodded. Though not unkind, Howie's manner was cold and businesslike as though she was a stranger he didn't much care to have in the hotel.

Kitty decided to shake it off. She was tired and on edge and beyond saddened at the circumstances, which brought her back here, and she was sure she was just misreading the situation. Wearily, she climbed the stairs and made her way down the hall to her room.

A few minutes later, a knock came and Kitty opened the door to a scowling Festus. "I brung yer bags, Miss Kitty." He grumbled as he came in and sat them down. "Sorry it took so long, but I… well, I had to talk to a feller about somethin'."

Kitty hid a grin. "Thank you, Festus. But what room I'm in, really doesn't matter. Okay?"

"Nah, it ain't okay." Festus hung one thumb in his left vest armhole and waved his other arm about. "That there Howie knew you was to have that there big room up front. I tolt him that my ownself jes afore I come to meet ya at the train station. He didn't forget. He jes…"

"Festus." Kitty's voice was soft but a touch stern. "Honestly, it's alright. It doesn't matter." She waited a beat for him to calm down and then reached over and took his arm. "Tell ya what. Why don't you get out of here and let me get cleaned up a bit from that long train ride and then meet me at the Long Branch in a couple of hours for a drink. My treat."

Festus smiled at the woman he cared so much for. "Alright." He nodded. "Yes'm. Only, I git ta buy you one. I been a workin' fer ol' man Harris and I got the money fer it."

Kitty leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Go on and we'll discuss who's buying when we get there."

"Yes'm." He said and turned for the door before suddenly stopping, tugging his hat off and looking at her seriously. "I shore am glad ya come back, Miss Kitty. I shore am. We've all been a missin' ya and Ol' Matthew, well… he… he…"

"Thank you, Festus." Kitty said quietly. "Now you go on. I'll see you at the Long Branch later." Right then, Matt was the last person she wanted to hear about.

"Yes'm." He said, as he put his hat back on and left the room.

Kitty managed to maintain a neutral expression until the door was closed. Then her expression and her form crumpled as she fell to the bed, dissolving into tears.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I had great plans to do some reading and answer all the reviews personally and a lot of other things tonight, but unfortunately like interrupted me yet again. So please, everyone who reviewed, please accept my apologies for not answering you individually and my sincere thanks for your time in reading and reviewing. I do appreciate you.**

The Long Branch was busy when she arrived. Kitty knew from experience it was payday at a lot of the local ranches so the young men that worked those ranches were in town for some fun. When Kitty ran the Long Branch, she always made sure that the Long Branch was the premier place to be to have that fun. As she pushed at the doors and looked around, she could tell that Hannah was doing the same.

For several moments, Kitty watched the activities inside as her mind went back over the years when she owned the Long Branch saloon. Her eye went instantly to the table in the back that she and Doc and Matt and all their friends would sit around having a beer and filling each other in on their day.

It was at that table that Doc proposed a few times and tried to nudge Matt in that direction. It was there that she and Doc sat many times, worrying about Matt, wondering where he was, if he was hurt or… worse.

Her eyes wandered up the stairs to the rooms above, her home for many years. She dropped her eyes and determinedly pushed her way into the saloon. Looking up there was too painful.

"Kitty!" Hannah called as she hurried across the crowded room and quickly hugged her friend. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"Hi, Hannah." Kitty smiled warmly at her and jerked her chin at the room. "I can see business is still good."

"It sure is." Hannah grinned as she locked arms with the former saloon owner and led her over to the bar. "I was hoping you'd come in. How was your trip? Any problems?"

"No." Kitty shook her head. "The trip was fine. Just long."

"I can imagine." Hannah moved behind the bar and pulled out a couple of glasses and a bottle of the best whiskey the saloon had to offer. "Here." She said as she slid a full glass across to Kitty. "This'll make it better."

Kitty grinned and picked the glass up. "Garonteed to kill or cure." She quipped, Festus style. After taking a sip, Kitty looked around the room at the patrons. Some she knew, some she didn't. Some openly stared at her, some glanced in her direction and then quickly turned away. But none of them seemed too happy to see her there.

She was going to ask Hannah about it when Festus suddenly came in, followed by Newly. "Miss Kitty." He grinned as he jabbed a thumb in Newly's direction. "Look who I brung to see ya."

"Newly!" Kitty reached over and gave him a quick hug. "It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"Just fine, Miss Kitty." He smiled politely. "Good to see you too."

"You two are here just in time for me to buy you both a drink." Kitty nodded over at Hannah. "Hannah, two drinks please for these gentleman."

While Hannah poured, Kitty's acute hearing picked up an undercurrent of whispers going about the room and she glanced uneasily about her before looking back at her companions. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Hannah frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Since I came in, the whole room quieted down and although I can't make out what they're saying, I can tell they're whispering. And I have a feeling they're whispering about me."

"Aw, ignore em, Kitty." Hannah waved a hand. "Most of em don't even know who you are. They're just curious, is all."

"Curious about what?" Kitty asked. "Not everyone in here is a stranger you know. There's quite a few here who know me and yet they're staring at me as if I was some sort of criminal. Now, come on. What's going on around here?" She also wanted to ask about Matt's whereabouts but decided maybe then was not the time.

Newly, Festus and Hannah exchanged, quick guilty looks, which didn't escape Kitty's attention. But none of them wanted to discuss what could be wrong.

"Nothing's going on, Miss Kitty." Newly finally answered. "I think Hannah's right. They're just curious and maybe remembering when you ran this place. Honest, Miss Kitty. Nothing's going on."

"Well, shore." Festus quickly agreed. "Come on, Miss Kitty. Git yer drink and let's toast ol' Doc."

Kitty still had a feeling something was going on but she decided it best to let it go. "Yeah." She nodded. "To Doc."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kitty woke from a troubled sleep and sat up slowly on the side of the bed. Today was Doc's funeral and more than anything she didn't want to go. She hated the idea of watching his mortal form, encased in an oak box, being lowered into the ground, beyond her reach forever. She'd meant what she'd told Louise. If any man had ever filled the role of father for her, it had been Doc.

Sighing, Kitty finally got to her feet and began to prepare herself for the day. An hour later, she stared at herself in the mirror, dressed simply but elegantly in a black shirt and blouse, with a black cape draped around her shoulders. She was pale and despite her expertise with her paints, she still looked tired. But she could do nothing about that. She was tired. Deciding she could do no more, she grabbed her reticule and moved to the door.

When she opened the door, she found Matt standing in the hallway, hat in hand, dressed in his one nice jacket, white shirt and string tie.

"Hello, Kitty." He smiled briefly, unsure of how she would react to him.

Kitty swallowed her surprise as well as her happiness at seeing him and merely nodded. "Matt. It's… uh, it's..."

"It's good to see you." She and Matt both spoke the same words at once.

Matt's elusive smile returned for a moment. "I, uh, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the station. I… I was…"

"No need for explanations." She waved off his apology. "I didn't expect you to meet me. As a matter of fact, I didn't expect you now. I wasn't even sure you were in town."

Matt shrugged. "Well, yeah, well, I… I had some things to attend to. Festus told me you all met up at the Long Branch last night. I'm sorry I missed that. But, well, I figured since we're both going to the funeral this morning, maybe we could go together and talk a little on the way there." He didn't tell her that he had nothing to attend to the previous day other than his grief at losing first her and then Doc and his fear that she wouldn't want to see him now. His fear of that almost kept him away this morning, but he'd pushed that away knowing they had to see each other sooner or later, and he chose sooner.

"Uh, well…" Kitty had never felt so flustered. The man who haunted her dreams day and night was standing there looking more handsome than she could remember and she wasn't sure what to say or how to react. What she wanted to do was throw her arms around him but she wasn't about to do that. So instead she stood mutely looking at the floor, the wall, the door, anywhere but into his sky blue eyes where she knew she'd drown in their depths.

"Look, Kitty." Matt was more nervous than she was. "I know this is kind of awkward but we both have to go over to the bank afterwards anyway so…"

"The bank?" She questioned with a frown, finally looking up at him. "Why?"

"Well, it seems Doc left us in his will." Matt answered. As he looked at her, Matt wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and hug her tightly, but he was afraid she wouldn't accept that from him so he maintained a distance. "I never thought he had anything but, well," he shrugged, "Mr. Bodkin notified me that Doc had a will made out and left me and you and Festus and Newly in it. "I… I don't think there's much there but Mr. Bodkin wants us both there anyway."

'Oh, I see." Kitty dropped her head and quickly brushed away a tear, before finally raising her eyes back to the well-loved face of Matt Dillon. "Well, then…" she offered Matt a small smile, "let's go."

Matt nodded and offered her his arm, which she took. "I have a buggy out front."

Kitty stopped and pursed her lips before looking again at him. "Matt, can we walk? It's not that far down to the church and I… I think walking would do me good."

"Alright." He agreed. "Then we'll walk."

As they descended the stairs at the hotel and out onto the boardwalk, both thought of things they should say to each other but neither one knew how to say them. Two years apart had created a gulf not so easily bridged.

As they walked down the boardwalk, several people passed them, eyeing them curiously, but few spoke. Of those that did speak, it was Matt only that they greeted. They stared at Kitty, but said nothing directly to her.

"Uh, do I look funny?" She glanced up at him as yet another person nodded at Matt and glared at her. "I don't seem to be too popular."

"Ah, ignore em, Kitty." Matt shrugged. "No telling what their problem is."

Kitty wasn't sure whether Matt did or didn't know why she was getting the cold shoulder but she said nothing more as they approached the church.

"Marshal!" The Reverend Peters hurried over to Matt's side as he approached. "Marshal, we have a problem here."

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"There are too many people for the church to hold." Peters nodded anxiously at the huge throng of people surrounding the church. "What can we do? I don't want to turn anyone away. After all, Doctor Adams was very important to this town and everyone should have the opportunity to be here."

Matt looked around the churchyard; lips pursed and then back to the pastor. "We'll hold it out here. The weather's good and there's more room here than anywhere else." He turned to Kitty. "Kitty, I'm going to get a few fellas to help me bring Doc out here and then I'll be right back."

"Alright, Matt." She nodded as he hurried away. Deciding she couldn't just stand there being stared at, Kitty walked over to the small garden on the side of the church. She remembered it was put in just a couple of years before she left town. As she admired the lovely blooms a couple of voices caught her attention.

"I don't care what anyone says." A woman said snidely. "She has no business being back here, after what she did. The nerve! All those years she snuck around with him in the dark and paraded around town like she was some sort of queen only to leave without a word. And then the way she hurt him. I mean, him of all people."

"I know." Another voice joined in. "I mean it's outrageous. Of course, him being the gentleman he is, has apparently forgiven her but still…"

"Yeah, well, he may have forgotten the pain she caused him but this town sure hasn't. Of course it's not just him she hurt. I tell you, Ol' Doc may not have said anything but he was hurt by her leaving. You know he was. He thought a lot of her."

"Yes he did." The second woman agreed. "Of course, for appearances sake, I can see why she came back but she should leave him alone. Stop messing in his life."

"Yeah, I agree, it's not fair to him. He…"

Their voices faded as the two women apparently walked out of her hearing. They didn't mention names, other than Doc's but she was pretty certain they had been talking about her. That explained the looks she'd gotten since coming back to town. Of course they didn't know the real circumstances under which she'd left town.

They didn't know the many sleepless nights she'd spent worrying about Matt. The restless days working herself to the bone in order to take her mind off the danger he was in or could possibly be in. They didn't know how it felt to know that the man you loved, the man you were certain loved you, wouldn't commit to you because he'd married his job before he'd ever met you. They didn't know but it didn't make their words sting any less.

"Kitty?" Matt stepped up to her. "We're ready to begin."

Kitty let it go for then. There was always an outside chance that she'd been mistaken and those women weren't talking about her. Of course, the gambler in Kitty knew the odds on that but now was not the time to deal with it. "Let's go." She nodded and took his extended arm.

 **(I know right now, you, as the reader, are expecting a detailed account of the funeral. I'm sorry, but I just cannot go there. The whole idea of Doc dying is sad enough. Just suffice it to say, IT WAS SAD.)**

As the gathered crowd filed past Doc's casket and then turned to leave, Matt, Kitty, Festus and Newly stood silently to the side. None of them wanted to say their final goodbyes to the man that had meant so much to them and had filled so many roles in their lives. A friend to all of them, he was the father figure that Matt and Kitty had needed from time to time. He was the buddy and companion to Festus, saving his life in many ways. And he was a mentor to Newly, not just in Medicine, but in life as well.

"Wael…" Festus sighed, fingering the brim of the hat in his hand. "Guess, I orta git now. I got me some doing that needs to be did and I…"

"Festus." Matt reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "You need to go with us to the bank, remember? Doc mentioned you in his will."

Festus nodded and looked down, blinking back tears and doing everything but look at the casket or Matt. "I know'd it, Matthew." He finally squared his shoulders and donned his hat. "But I jes ain't so sure I want to go."

"Festus…" Kitty stepped up to him and took his hand. "Do this for Doc, huh? Come on."

Festus blinked again as he looked at her and then sadly nodded. "Yes'm."

Newly sighed as he watched his friend for a moment then put his best white hat on his head. "Well, I guess we'd all better go. Mr. Bodkin will be waiting on us."

Matt nodded as he looked down at Kitty. "You ready to go see Bodkin?"

"No." Kitty answered honestly, wiping fresh tears from her cheeks. "But I guess we should get this over with."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Trace Humphrey leaned against the alley wall of the Skinner Leather shop, arms crossed against his chest, hat down low over his forehead and light green eyes intently surveying the bank across the street. He'd never been to Dodge before. He didn't know the people here but he knew the bank. It was the same in every other town he'd been in. Small, efficient and easily knocked off if done right. And Trace planned on doing it right.

"Trace?" A voice hissed from behind him.

Trace turned to see his little brother Scotty coming up behind him. Though a little thinner than Trace and about 2 inches shorter, Scotty was as close to a carbon copy of his older brother as he could be. From a distance, they had often been mistaken for the other. But their similarities were in looks only.

Trace, who seldom existed outside of his own ego and inflated idea of his accomplishments, rarely paid attention to anything or anyone that didn't affect him personally. Tall, strong, with a dimpled smile and chiseled good looks under a mane of golden hair, Trace was quiet aware of his good fortune as far as his appearance and charm went. He also understood his prowess with a gun was above the skill of most men and made no attempts at hiding it. He was solidly sure that what his looks and charm couldn't get him, his gun could.

Scotty, who was adequate with a gun, much preferred to use his brain as opposed to his brawn. He didn't brag about it but he was easily the smarter of the two brothers. Trace would usually take credit for their successes, if you could call not getting shot in a hold up and actually getting away with the money a success. But Scotty was the brains behind each bank and stage hold up and the one who planned their escapes and handled the money they got. Trace may have picked the targets, but Scotty got them away from it by plotting the escape route and handling the timing of it all.

He had plans for a future and he needed money for those plans. So he saved most of his portion of what they stole and never said a word to anyone about it. He'd planned on doing the same with what they took from this bank but now he wasn't so sure they should try. He'd heard some disturbing information that could derail their plans.

When he walked up beside his brother, Trace turned and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"I heard something that makes me think we might want to let this one go. We go now and no one will even know we were here. We can hit the next town but we oughta get out now, while we can." Scotty answered seriously.

"Are you crazy?" Trace's voice contained a certain amount of venom and Scotty took a step back. "We got this planned to a tee and we're ready to go. Frank's set to come in from the back and Jason's already in place to cover the front. Bill's got the horses ready to go when we get out of there. All we gotta do is go in and get the money and get out."

"That's the problem." Scotty said glumly. "We might not be able to get out once we go in. I was down to the saloon, you know, just poking around, trying to get an idea of any problems we might have and I found a big one. They have a Marshal in this town called Matt Dillon. He's supposed to be the best there is in Kansas and several states around and I don't think we oughta try him. There's other towns and banks we can do."

Trace scowled at his younger brother. "What do I care about who's Marshal here? He don't scare me. He tries to stop me and I'll kill him. Ain't no law good enough to stop me."

"But, Trace…"

"NO! Now, dammit, Scotty, we've already decided on this place and this is where we're going to do it." He wasn't about to admit it to Scotty, but he'd heard the name of Dillon before. As a matter of fact, he knew before they rode into town that this was Dillon's town.

He'd always taken pains to keep out of Dillon's territory because of that but not any longer. They'd already robbed a half dozen banks and half again as many stages and he figured they were ready for a town like Dodge and a lawman like Dillon. He wasn't going to walk away and it wasn't important what Scotty thought. "We're going to take that bank no matter what."

"And if Dillon tries to stop us?" Scotty pressed. "We could get ourselves killed, Trace and you know it. Us and a lot of other people. Now, we've been successful so far cause we picked easy targets. But this one ain't easy. This one could end in death. Trace, we ain't killed no body yet and I want to keep it that way."

"Well, I don't care what you want." Trace snapped. "I want to take that bank and that's what we're going to do. Now you get yourself ready because we're going in a just a little bit. With that funeral they're having at the end of town, I don't figure we'll have any trouble at all." He grinned, not knowing that the funeral was over and Matt Dillon, accompanied by Kitty Russell, had just entered the bank while he and Scotty were arguing.

Scotty still didn't like the idea but he knew better than to continue the argument. He may have been the smarter of the two, but Trace was the stronger and meaner. "Alright." He sighed as he prepared to follow his brother to the bank.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I started to reply to each of you that left reviews individually but FF is playing hide and go seek with reviews. I got them but I can't reply to them individually. SO please let this suffice as a very hearty and sincere THANK YOU!**

Inside the bank, the inheritors of Doc's estate had settled into chairs in front of Bodkin's desk and were silently waiting as he went to the safe and extracted the needed documents. Each of them wanted desperately to say something, anything, to relieve the awful tension between them and bring things back to the way they had been once. But none of them had the ability to do that because they knew; it'd never be the way it was.

"Here we are." Bodkin came back into the room, with a file in his hand. Laying it on his desk, he took his time seating himself and looking over the contents of the file before finally looking up at the people seated across from him. "Before I begin this," he made sure to lock eyes with each of them, "you must understand that I am not a lawyer or a representative of the court. But as we currently do not have an attorney here in town and Dr. Adams asked me personally to do this, with Judge Brooker's approval, I will be officiating the reading of this will and the execution of its mandates. "

"We understand." Matt told him with a nod of agreement from Kitty, Festus and Newly, who'd arrived at the bank a few seconds before Matt and Kitty.

"Alright, then." Bodkin held the file up but paused. "I was asked by Dr. Adams that I read the part concerning Festus and Newly first. If that is alright."

"Sure." Newly spoke up without enthusiasm.

"Shore." Festus sighed. Matt and Kitty merely nodded.

"Well very, then." Bodkin cleared his throat as he looked down at the paper in front of him.

"I, Galen Adams, M.D., being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament." Bodkin paused again and looked up. "I will forgo all the legal phrasings and so forth if you don't mind. Galen had an attorney out of St. Louis make this will out so it has a lot of them."

"That's fine." Kitty answered. She didn't care if the will was ever read. She didn't want anything from Doc. She wanted Doc, to be whole and alive and there. But she couldn't have that. So, in accordance with Doc's wishes, she sat back and listened, certain that the others probably felt the same way.

"Good." Bodkin returned his attention to the will. "Well, the first provision on this will is for Festus Haggen. To you, he left his fishing lures as well the store bought fishing rod that you so envied." He looked up at Festus. "I'm quoting Doc here, Festus. These are not my words." He looked back at the paper and resumed his reading. "Doc says, and I quote, "Maybe now Festus will actually be able catch something besides a cold."

Despite the sadness of why they were there, a small titter went around the room and grew when Festus sputtered, "That ol' scutter. Why that ol' quackity quack knows I…" He stopped, his irritation gone as he considered the gift left to him by the man he honored more than almost anyone else. "Well…" He shook his head, got to his feet and left the office.

Bodkin watched him go and then looked to Newly. "Newly, Doc asked that you see to it, that Festus got the pole and lures."

"Sure." Newly nodded as he got to his feet.

"Wait." Bodkin stopped him. "That wasn't why Doc mentioned you in the will. He just had a feeling Festus might react that way."

Newly didn't retake his seat but he did stop. "There's nothing I wanted from Doc."

"I know that, Newly." Bodkin said kindly. "Doc did too. But there was something he wanted you to have." Bodkin reached down, and extracted Doc's old black bag from under his desk, extending it out to Newly, who took it with a lump in his throat. "Doc stated something in his will. He said, 'Newly, I know you're moving more towards the law than medicine. But you are the only one I know that might actually use what's in this bag and be respectful of what it represents." Bodkin looked up at the young man. "He really respected your talent, Newly."

Newly silently nodded, turned and left, the bag clutched tightly to his chest. No one in the room spoke for several minutes before finally, Bodkin cleared his throat again and returned to the will.

"Well, now, we come to the last of Doc's will. Marshal, Miss Russell, Doc didn't tell me a great deal about his reasons for this bequest so whatever questions you might have, I would not be able to answer."

Bodkin looked back down at his desk. "I know Doc gave the impression of a man who had little more than the richest pauper, and in some ways, he was. But not because he didn't have money or possessions, but because he chose to save his money and spend it on something that was far more important to him than nice clothes or fashionable quarters." He pulled several papers out of the folder and extended them to Matt. "This is what Doc thought was more important."

Matt accepted the papers and looked down at them, at first curiously and then stunned and after that confused. "I… I don't understand. He bought a ranch?"

Bodkin nodded as he looked at the two stunned faces in front of him. "He bought it about 10 years ago. He made a large down payment and then made payments every month after that until it was paid in full. He never stated what his purposes were for it and I never asked because it was his business. But no matter what he intended to do with it while he was alive, he made it clear that it was go to the both of you after his death."

Kitty glanced at Matt who sat staring at the papers in his hands. "So…" She swallowed hard. "He… he left this ranch to us. Me and Matt together?"

"Yes." The gray haired banker nodded as he got to his feet. "It's a half section. 320 acres of the finest land around." He walked around his desk and extended his hand to Kitty. "There's a small house on the place. It's not much but it is locked up. This is the key."

Matt took a deep breath and got to his feet, then held Kitty's chair as she accepted the key from Bodkin and rose to her feet as well. Both of them understood the reading of the will was over.

"As I said, I know you two have questions about the ranch and everything." Bodkin told them. "I will be available to answer what I can but I have a feeling Doc took most of those answers with him."

Matt looked back down at the papers he held and quietly folded them and held them out to Kitty. "Keep these and we'll go over it later. I've got to get over to the jail right now." He placed his hat on his head as he extended his hand to the banker. "Mr. Bodkin, thank you."

"You're welcome, Marshal. I just wish Doc was here to do this himself." Bodkin answered.

"Me too." Matt nodded and looked over at Kitty. "I'll walk you to back to the hotel."

But Kitty shook her head. "You go on ahead, Matt. I need to cash a check from my bank in New Orleans, if Mr. Bodkin will allow, and then I need to go over to the mercantile."

"Alright." Matt offered a curt nod and turned for the door. "I'll see ya later then." So many emotions were going through Matt at that moment that he almost glad she turned him down. He was never good with emotions and needed at least a few minutes alone to deal with them.

Kitty reluctantly watched him go for a moment before turning back to Bodkin. "Let me get my check." Those same emotions were rushing through Kitty, but she had long ago, better learned how to deal with them.

Outside the bank, Trace watched as Matt left the building then stood erect. "Alright." He grinned. "I ain't seen nobody else go in so it's time to get us some money. Come on, little brother. Let's go rob a bank."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

As Trace and Scotty started sauntering across the street, they gave a subtle nod to a young man wearing ill-fitting clothes with shaggy black hair and dark eyes. Bill Jenkins wasn't much to look at, Trace always thought, but he was good with the horses and never failed to be where he was supposed to be. That's all Trace cared about.

Before the two brothers could complete their journey across the dirt road, another man, balding with a paunch and three days worth of beard growing on his haggard face, moved into the bank before them.

Kitty, who had just finished placing her money in her reticule, turned for the door when a middle-aged man pushed his way in and nearly knocked her down. Kitty started to protest but thought better of it. She really wasn't in the mood for such things. But she no sooner reached the door, than a meaty hand reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her violently back into the room as he grabbed he reticule from her. "Hey!" She protested angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up." He growled. "Or I'll give ya something to howl about."

Just then, two young men, who looked remarkably alike, came into the bank and immediately drew their guns.

"Alright." The taller of two ordered. "This is a hold up. You all just be easy and we'll be out of here in no time."

Kitty looked at the three men in the bank and swallowed hard. She'd seen men like this before. Though two of them were young, they all three were hard men who'd do anything, including murder, to get what they wanted. She quietly moved back against the front desk. She didn't want to give them a reason to murder her.

Outside the bank, Bill Jenkins nervously scanned the streets. He didn't much like robbing banks but it was the only way he knew to get money. Growing up on a farm, he often thought he'd like to return to that life. But it took money to buy a farm. He knew he could probably find a job and save money for it but that would take too long and Bill was not a patient person. So, there he was, waiting and hoping that he and his friends would escape Dodge with their lives as well as money.

While Trace, Scotty and Frank sized up the people in the bank and began to divest it of the money in the vault, Matt made his way down to the jail. His mind was on Kitty and the gift Doc had willed to them. Doc had often, privately taken him to task for his refusal to marry and settle down with Kitty. Matt supposed this was Doc's one last try to get him to do it.

Just as he reached the jail, Newly came out. "Marshal." Newly nodded. "I, uh, I forgot to get Festus' pole when I left the bank. I figured I'd get it and take it to him."

"Yeah. Alright." Matt knew Doc's loss was hard on Newly as it was on all of them. "I'm back on duty so take your time."

Newly nodded, "Thanks," and headed down the street. Though his mind was on Doc and Festus and his own personal grief, Newly was still a very observant man and when he saw Bill Jenkins loitering outside the bank, alarm bells went off. This didn't look right. That man seemed nervous. That coupled with the numerous horses the man was seemingly in charge of, just screamed bank robbery. Newly reached for his gun.

Inside the jail, Matt had just taken off his jacket and tie when he heard one shot, then another. Instantly, he grabbed his gunbelt and buckled it on before taking off towards where he'd heard the shots. He found Newly kneeling behind a wagon just across from the bank, his arm bleeding. On the boardwalk, in front of the bank, a young dark haired man was lying on his back, his eyes lifeless, a gun still in his outstretched hand.

"Newly." Matt called as he crouched down beside him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, he just nicked me." Newly answered. "But I think the bank is being robbed. When I approached the door, I saw that black haired fella hanging outside and it didn't look right so I reached my hand towards my gun. He must've noticed cause he instantly pulled his gun and shot me. I got him before he could fire again."

"You see anyone in the bank?" Matt peered over the wagon, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone in the bank's window. With a sinking heart, he did see someone. Kitty. She was standing by the bank teller's window, with her hands up and a perturbed look on her face.

"I saw a older, heavyset man in there as well as two younger men." Newly answered. "But I don't know if there's any others or not.

"It doesn't matter. Just one is too many." Matt sighed, trying to decide what to do when Festus came running, throwing himself down beside them.

"Matthew? What's happened?"

"Bank's being robbed." Matt answered. "Kitty's still in there."

Festus and Newly exchanged startled and worried glances. "You shore a that, are ya?" Festus queried.

"I am." Matt answered. "I saw her standing by the teller's cage. She's not hurt and I intend to keep her that way. Newly, you okay to keep your gun on the front here?" When Newly nodded, he looked at Festus. "You think you can make it around to the back?"

"Shore." Festus answered. "But what are you a plannin' on doin'?"

"I'll know when I do it." Matt answered.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Inside the bank, Trace, Scotty and Frank had their guns leveled at Kitty, Bodkin and Harold, the teller. Jason had come in from the back but Trace had sent him back out, telling him to make sure no one came in that way.

"Trace?" Scotty was getting increasingly scared. He was fine as long no one was aware they were there, but this was something different. Scotty had been looking out the window when he saw the dark haired fella approach and with dismay saw Bill pull his gun and fire. Things had just taken a turn for the worse.

Before Trace could reply a deep voice called from outside. "You in the bank! This is Marshal Dillon. Come out of there with your hands up!"

"Well, what do you know." Trace smirked when he heard Matt's name. "The famous Marshal Dillon come to greet us."

"I wouldn't miss with him." Harold spoke up. "I mean, he's not too fond of bandits anyway especially when they got his… Ouch!" He gasped and looked over at Kitty who'd just ground her heel into his foot with a glare.

"Got his what?" Trace rounded on him.

Harold swallowed hard, as Trace owlishly eyed him. He'd been in Dodge for 15 years, so he knew what had happened to Kitty Russell in the past because she was the Marshal's woman. He'd felt sorry for her then but now, after she'd left the Marshal and hurt him so badly, Harold's sympathy for her had vanished. Still, he wasn't sure telling this bandit about her would help him any. He decided to wait for a while and see what happened.

"His… his town in their sights." Harold lamely finished. He could feel Kitty's eyes on him but he refused to look at her.

Trace laughed. "Yeah? Well, too bad." Trace looked at Frank as he came around to the front of the bank, several saddlebags across his shoulder. "You get it all?"

"All there is in the vault." Frank grinned. He jerked his chin towards the street outside as he sobered some. "I hear right? Dillon out there?"

"Yeah." Trace nodded with a chuckle. "Seems that old man thinks he can stop crime by his voice alone."

"He just might be able to." Frank stated as he looked outside to see Matt just barely hidden by a wagon, waiting on a response from them. "I've heard a lot about him. Tell the truth, I thought he was retired. I ain't so sure I'd a come here with you all if I'd known he wasn't."

"Ah, he ain't so much." Trace scoffed. "Look at him. He's an old man."

"Old man or not, he's the law here, Trace." Scotty moved up next to his brother. "And he's got a whole town backing him. Come on, Trace. We got the back way clear with Jason back there. Let's get out of here."

Just then a shot could be heard from the back followed closely by a second one. All heads swiveled towards the back. "Jason!" Trace yelled. "Jason!"

Jason didn't reply. The people inside the bank couldn't see Festus moving cautiously up to the man who'd fired at him and the man he had killed in self-defense. But when Jason didn't answer, they didn't need to see to know their back way out was no longer available.

Trace's features tightened as he considered the position they were in. He was not about to admit it, not even to Scotty, but he was now worried. The famous Marshal's exploits were legend and that legend was now calling him out.

"You in the bank!" Matt Dillon's deep voice called again. "Come out with your hands up. We have you surrounded. There's no place you can go."

Trace swallowed hard and wildly looked around settling his sights on Kitty. "You!" He snarled as he moved over and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her. "Let's see how he feels about getting a woman shot."

"No, Trace." Scotty protested. "We can't hurt a woman."

"Shut up." Trace scowled at him as he pulled Kitty to him.

Kitty struggled but Trace was strong and as the more she fought, the harder he twisted her arm as he pushed her in front of the window. "You'd better back off, Dillon!" He yelled. "If you don't want to see this woman killed, you'd better back off and let us ride out of here."

Matt clamped his mouth shut, his heart nearly in his throat as he watched the blond haired thief twisting Kitty's arm behind her and saw her grimace with the pain. He would not, could not risk her life. He just could not do it. But he could not let those men ride out of town either. Somehow, he had to resolve this and keep Kitty from being hurt. But how?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: For LadyKRedzz**

While Matt was silently trying to figure out his next move, the town's people had gathered around and stood watching the scene before them. One of them, Joe Miller moved quickly down the street and kneeled down behind the wagon beside Matt and Newly. "What'cha plan on doing, Marshal?" He asked.

"I'm going to try and get this resolved without getting anyone killed." Matt answered abstractly. Joe wasn't his focus right then.

"Ya can't just let them bandits ride out a here with the town's money. Everything we got is in there." Joe protested. "With that drought we had last year, we're all a hurting. You know that."

Matt scowled at the merchant beside him. Broad as he was tall and known as a blowhard by most people, Joe Miller was often a pain in Matt's backside. Looking back at the bank, Matt shook his head. "I know. But your money is the least of my worries right now."

"Well, it should the most of em." Joe answered indignantly. "We lose the money in that bank we lose everything. You can't let them leave that bank with our money."

"I don't intend to." Matt snapped at him.

"Marshal," Newly scanned the streets and then looked back at Matt. "Maybe, if we got some men hidden up and down the street, we could let the bank robbers think we're letting them go and then stop them in the street."

"That's an idea." Matt said as he considered the idea. "We'd have to make sure those men were completely alone and away from the bank though. I don't want those people in there killed."

"What people?" Joe snorted. "Only one I see is Kitty Russell and they can have her for all anyone cares. That who…" Joe wasn't able to finish as Matt instantly whirled and backhanded him. "What the…" He got up off his back, rubbing his jaw. "What'd you hit me for? I didn't leave you. She did. You oughta be glad them rapscallions got her so you ain't got to deal with her no more."

Matt pulled back his hand again but Newly quickly got between them, glaring at Joe. "Joe, you'd better get away from here while you can." He advised. "You hear me? Get!"

Joe didn't understand why the Marshal was still defending the woman that had broken his heart but he understood he'd get hit again should he stay there beside him. Besides, there were other people in the town that agreed with Joe and could just might serve to force the Marshal to act, regardless of Kitty Russell. "Alright," he sneered. "But you can forget anyone in this town helping you to get her out of there alive."

Keeping a wary eye on Matt as well as the bank, Joe backed away and ran hunched over to a nearby alley where several other men stood.

Matt watched him go, then looked over at Newly. "We'll think of something else. I don't want the help of the likes of him."

"What's going on, Joe?" Milt Walton asked when Joe reached the safety of the alley. "Bank being robbed?"

Joe rolled his eyes. Milt was about as bland as his looks. Joe wasn't sure what went on that balding head of his tall friend but he doubted it was much. However, as Milt was one of the few in town that believed Joe's malarkey, he couldn't afford to make him an enemy. "Yeah." He grunted. "It's being robbed and Dillon ain't wanting to do nothing cause Kitty Russell's in there."

"What?"

Joe looked behind him to see Cal Beard staring at him. "You heard me." Joe snarled.

"Ever cent I got in the world is in that bank." Cal cried plaintively. He, like most of the merchants, farmers and ranchers in the area had had a tough couple of years due to an extensive drought. What little money most people, in and around town, had was in the bank.

"I know it." Joe answered. "Me too. But Dillon's still soft on that cheating whore and don't want to do nothing to get her hurt."

"Now… now wait a minute." Wilbur Jonas stepped up beside them. "You and no one else knows why Miss Kitty left town. There's no proof she was cheating on Marshal Dillon. Besides…"

"There ain't no proof she wasn't neither." Rayford Mays put in, earning him a chuckle from Joe, Milt and Gard Wilkins and his wife. Gard, a local farmer, had brought his wife into to town to get supplies when he saw what was happening and decided to find out the details. He and his wife, Myra, had just walked up when they heard what Wilbur Jonas was saying.

"Besides," Jonas glared at the chucklers. "There's other people in that bank, ya know. Most likely Mr. Bodkin as well as Harold. No matter what you think of Miss Kitty, it's not right to risk their lives."

"Oh, they wouldn't get killed." Rayford was looking for more agreement from the other men but it wasn't immediately forthcoming. Rayford, a lazy cowboy, who didn't have a dime in the bank and only worked when he absolutely had to, still felt it his duty to be involved in anything that happened in and around town. "I mean," he shrugged a little self-consciously when all eyes turned his way, "Bodkin and Harold, well, they're men, see. Them bandits ain't gonna give them a thought. Bandits like that always go for the woman. If Dillon don't cave and lets em do what they want with her, then they'll most likely just give up."

All but Jonas seemed to agree with that assessment. However, all, including Jonas, knew that Matt Dillon would not let anything happen to Kitty Russell if he could help it. It didn't make any difference what she had done to him. Or at least what she was supposed to have done. Jonas was the only one in that groupe who truly didn't believe Kitty Russell had done anything to Matt Dillon. He personally had wondered many times why she hadn't left before she did. He remembered, if these others didn't, what Jude Bonner and others had done to her on the Marshal's behalf.

But right then, with this particular group of people, was not the time to bring that up. These self-righteous and self-absorbed people couldn't be concerned with the facts if it disagreed with their ideas. It was better to keep quiet and hope the Marshal could save Miss Kitty without risking the town's money.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Once again, I'm running low on time. But also, once again, I want to thank you for the kind reviews and thoughtful ideas on the story. You all are good. Oh and, Pam…. You're right.**

Back over by the wagon, Matt sat impatiently waiting for a reply from the bank robbers. He saw Joe and Jonas and several others standing down the street watching the whole thing and was aware of their feelings concerning the matter. The town had had a rough couple of years financially and those few, who had money, had it in the bank. And since the trail herds weren't due in yet, they were at a particularly low point right then.

Matt was also aware of the town's prevailing attitude concerning Kitty. With no small amount of shame, he realized part of their feelings towards her was because he hadn't said anything to anyone about why she'd left. When questioned, he would merely change the subject and walk away. Everyone in town knew her leaving had hurt him. But not everyone knew why.

Most people, of course, never said anything directly to him, but he knew there were whispers that Kitty had ran away from him and into the arms of another man. He knew Doc had tried to put an end to those rumors but hadn't been able to. For his own part, Matt had hoped his silence on the matter had serve to discourage them. He'd been wrong and no one knew how much he regretted not speaking up.

Matt didn't want to examine things right then as he had other more important concerns to think on. But involuntarily his mind went back to their last night together and the argument they'd had over his pinning the badge back on when his arm still hadn't healed completely. They didn't know just how much grief she had gone through and to his regret, Matt hadn't told them. Taking a deep breath, Matt resolved to remedy that first chance he got.

"Marshal!" Matt was jerked out of his thoughts by one of the men in the bank. "We got us some real nice folks in here that's gonna get themselves shot if ya don't let us go, starting with this pretty red head. You let us ride out a here and we promise not to shoot em."

Matt looked over and saw that Newly didn't believe them anymore than he did.

"Marshal." Joe called down to Matt. "You let them go and you'll have the whole town down on you. You can't let them out of town no matter who they shoot."

Matt clenched his jaw, working overtime to keep from marching down the street and finishing Joe off for good. Matt hazarded a glance inside the bank and could see one of the bandits standing close to the window, Kitty in front of him and a gun to her head. Matt could think of only thing to do. "Newly, keep me covered." He ordered as he suddenly stood, took off his gunbelt, threw his gun down and started crossing the street to the bank.

"Marshal!" Newly cried out in alarm. But he was too late. Matt didn't give him so much a glance as he walked up onto the boardwalk and entered the bank.

Kitty's eyes widened when Matt darkened the doorway. She hadn't expected this and wasn't sure what to do. Glancing at the three bandits, she could tell they were equally surprised.

"What do you think you're doing lawman?" Trace snarled. "No one asked you in here."

"No." Matt answered as he sized up each of the men as well as reassured himself that Kitty, Bodkin and Harold were okay. "You didn't. But I'm here anyway. I left my gun out there."

"What do you want?" Frank snorted. "Applause?"

"I want to trade myself for these three people." Matt answered evenly. "The people in this town are more likely to let you go if I'm with you than any one of these three." He glanced at Kitty and saw the fear for him in her eyes. He ignored it and looked back at the one he figured was in charge, Trace. "You can get away clean. Nobody would follow you."

Kitty swallowed hard, remembering an instance from many years ago that was just like this. The robbers hadn't believed Matt then and took her instead. Would these robbers do the same?

Matt kept his eyes on Trace while casting occasional glances at the other two. He saw right away that at least two of them seemed to be more bullies than hardened criminals. He had no doubt that they had perhaps pulled off other robberies and gotten away with them. But he seriously doubted they had encountered any real obstacles along the way. This was one time they had encountered the biggest obstacle and he could tell they weren't sure what to do. Somehow, Matt realized, he needed to capitalize on that. But how?

The tall blond in charge gave him the answer.

"No." Trace answered. "I ain't taking you nowhere. If I do take someone, it'll be the red head here." He wrapped an arm around Kitty's waist, pulling her tightly up against him.

Matt looked down at Kitty and suddenly, as it had in the past, the connection was made and he saw the way out. With an almost imperceptible nod, Matt took a quick step backwards at the exact same time as Kitty kicked backwards into Trace's shin. Matt then swung around, punching Frank, who was closest and knocking him to the floor. Kitty ducked away from Trace and then kicked out again, hitting Scotty in the knee.

As Scotty started to bend down to his injured knee, Kitty quickly reached over, grabbed his gun and tossed it to Matt who instantly fired, hitting Trace in the upper chest before Trace could fire his own already drawn firearm. Whirling around, Matt fired again and struck Frank in the shoulder as he began to try and get up with his gun also raised. Swiveling back around, Matt leveled the gun at a stunned Scotty who merely stood in shock at all that had happened in a mere few moments.

 **AN: I have to give a shout out to LadyKReddzz on this little scene above. She had something similar in one of her fics and it stuck with me as absolutely something they would do so I appropriated the idea for this story. – PS: I don't remember which of her stories had a scene like this so you'll have to go back and read all of her stories to find it. Something I'd recommend anyway.**

Bodkin and Harold, while all this was going on, stood in stunned, mute silence, neither helping nor hindering while Matt and Kitty worked together to take down the three bank robbers.

"You alright?" Matt looked over at Kitty.

Kitty nodded. "Yes." She answered just as Festus came rushing in from the back and Newly ran in from the front.

"Matthew?" Festus had his gun out but quickly saw there was no need for it.

"It's over with, Festus." Matt looked at Newly. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine, Marshal." He answered.

"Good." Matt looked back at Festus. "You think you and Newly can get these fellas over to the jail?" Again he turned to Newly. "Two of em's going to need some doctoring."

"We'll take care of it." Newly assured him as he and Festus, along with Bodkin and Harold began to move Trace, Frank and Scotty out of the bank.

Matt waited a few minutes after they left before grabbing Kitty and pulling her completely into his arms, marveling at how good it felt. "You sure you're alright?"

Kitty merely nodded as she clung to the only man she'd ever really loved.

They stood that way for several moments before Matt finally pulled back. "What you say we go someplace to talk?"

Kitty nodded. "I'd like that. Come on, I know just the place."

As they exited the bank Joe and the rest stood across the street and watched them head down the street. "Huh." Joe shook his head. "I guess she apologized and he accepted it."

The others merely nodded in agreement except for Jonas. He offered them a disgusted look, a disparaging shake of his and the sight of his back as he walked away, happy to see the two together again, as they should be.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

When Matt and Kitty reached the stairs of Doc's office, Kitty glanced at Matt with a small smile. "Only place I could think of where we wouldn't be interrupted." 

Matt nodded. "Good idea. There's a new doctor due in town in a week or so, but no one's here right now. Come on." Gently taking her arm, he led her upstairs and quickly let them in. As soon as Matt closed the door behind him, he turned and pulled Kitty back into his arms, kissing and hugging her tightly. At that moment, words weren't needed. When she finally pulled back from him, he could see tears in her eyes. "Kitty?" His voice was full of alarm. "You okay?"

Kitty nodded and quickly dashed the tears from her face. "I'm okay, Matt. It's just… I… I've missed you. Back in that bank when we were working together and we were so close it was… It was like…" She stopped and turned around to the desk, taking a deep breath.

"It was like it used to be." Matt filled in the thought. "When I looked at you, I could read your thoughts like I used to. And I could see that you read mine." He looked down. "It felt pretty good, Kitty. I was afraid I'd never feel that again."

Kitty nodded. "Me too." She looked back up at him. "So… what now, Matt? I mean, I've got a whole new life worked out for me in New Orleans. No saloon, no drunken cowboys, no…" She stopped and took a ragged breath as she pulled away from him.

"No danger for you or wondering where I was or if I was coming back alive or dead?" Matt put in, dropping his head when Kitty nodded hers. "Kitty. I don't know what happens next. I only know that I love you and I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Matt." Kitty admitted. "But missing each other isn't enough. Not even loving each other is enough. There has to be more. There has to be something more. I mean what are your plans for the future? Or do you even have plans?"

Matt shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know, Kitty. I've never really given it much thought since you left town."

Kitty studied him suspiciously for a moment. "You, mean you had plans before I left town?" When Matt nodded, she tilted her head curiously. "What kind of plans?"

Matt became even more uncomfortable. "Well, you know. I thought maybe, after I hung up this badge… well, you know, maybe you and I… well, maybe we could…"

"Uh, huh." Kitty nodded sadly. "You thought it but you never saw fit to say it to me, huh?"

"Oh, come on, Kitty." Matt quickly grew exasperated. "You how it was. You know how I was… am. Talking about the future, any future is hard when you don't even know if you're going to have one. I just… Well, I just hoped I would and I hoped you'd be a part of it."

Kitty let out a deep breath, turned and sat on the edge of Doc's desk, wrapping her arms protectively around her. "Do you know how many times I wanted you to say that? Do you know how many times I would've given my right arm just to hear you merely suggest it? But you wouldn't. You gave me no hope what so ever, Matt."

"I know, Kitty." Matt answered sadly. "I was afraid to. I wanted you so much. But at the same time, I was afraid for you. So many bad things happened to you here. Most of them because of me and I guess, I…"

"Marshal?"

Both Kitty and Matt turned towards the sound of the knock at the door and Burke's voice. "Uh, Marshal."

Kitty closed her eyes in frustration. Matt offered her a quick apologetic glance as he moved towards the door. ""Burke?" He asked gruffly as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you." Burke said as he extended a slip of paper out towards Matt. "I didn't want to interrupt you but Barney said this was urgent." He dropped his eyes. "I, uh, saw you two come up here so I knew where you were. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"It's alright, Burke." Kitty shook her head. "I don't guess you interrupted all that much."

Matt clenched his teeth as he took the paper and opened it, looking at the wire. Regretfully, he turned back to Kitty. "Kitty, I…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kitty shook her head wearily. "You have to go somewhere."

"I have to go to Garden City, Kitty." Matt desperately wanted her to understand. "But I promise, it won't be for more than a few days. Will you wait?"

Kitty wanted to say yes with no hesitation, but something inside of her just couldn't. She'd waited for years for Matt and he still wasn't willing to commit to her and now she wasn't sure any more time spent waiting would change anything. But something inside of her couldn't coldly say no. "I'll be here for a couple of days longer, Matt." She finally conceded. "But after that, I'm heading back to New Orleans."

"And if it takes me longer than that?" He questioned, hoping she would agree to stay longer.

"I'm not promising anything, Matt." She shook her head. "I have a business there to run and other commitments that I need to get back to."

Matt heard the finality in her voice and understood. "Alright. I understand. But if you are here when I return…"

"We'll see what happens." She sighed. "Look, you'd better go on. I'm sure that wire is important."

Dejectedly, Matt nodded and then turned for the door with no further protest. He knew it would do no good. All he could then was to try and hurry to Garden City and back before she left. The thought of sending someone else to pick up that prisoner that the Garden City Sherriff held, never even occurred to him.

Burke watched Matt leave and then turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitty. You want me to see you back to the Dodge House?"

"No, Burke." She shook her head. "You go on. I want to sit here for a little bit. I can find my way back alone."

"Well, alright then." Burke shrugged as he took a long look around the familiar room before turning and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Kitty sat down wearily at Doc's desk looking at his books and cracked white mug along with his cherished spectacles in their worn case. Kitty reached out and picked them up, lovingly holding them in one hand while gently tracing the outline with her other. Doc had been a father to her almost from the beginning. He'd not only tended her broken body when it was needed but her broken heart as well. He'd counseled her and consoled her and defended her many times in a way that only a real father would. But he was gone and there was no one left that could help her determine what to do about a man she loved still, with all heart, who continued to choose his job over the woman he claimed to love.

Laying her head down on his desk, Kitty finally dropped her guard and let the tears come, hoping for some sort of release from the torment she was in. When she cried herself out and had resigned herself to what was instead of what she had hoped would be, Kitty wearily got to her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes and left Doc's office for the last time. She didn't realize it, until she reached the hotel, that she still had Doc's glasses clutched in her hand. Sighing, she carefully placed them in her reticule as the last thing she would ever have of Doc. His gift of the land, the papers of which she still had, was forgotten for the time being.

Two days passed and there had been no word from Matt and he hadn't made it back to town. Of course, Kitty didn't really expect him to. No matter how Matt handled personal matters, he was a dedicated and brilliant lawman and he wouldn't return to Dodge until he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do.

The day arrived for Kitty to board the train for New Orleans and she was ready. She'd made one last visit to Doc's grave, shared one last drink with Hannah, bestowed Festus' whiskery cheek with one last kiss and one final hug was given to Newly before she climbed on board and settled down in a seat with a heavy sigh.

"Tickets! Tickets?" The conductor was walking down the aisle collecting tickets. Kitty reached into her reticule and pulled out her ticket, handing it to conductor when he stopped by her side. "Thank you, Ma'am." He nodded at her with a smile.

Kitty didn't reply. She merely turned her head towards the window as the conductor walked away, watching the miles she was putting between her and her heart.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Matt arrived back in Dodge several hours after Kitty had left town. He'd done his best to hurry back, but the prisoner he'd gone to pick up had other ideas. Matt had finally tied him to his horse to keep him from trying another escape attempt and hurried back to town. But it was too late. Kitty was gone.

Standing at the desk of the hotel, Matt remained calm and stoic on the outside, but inside he wanted to scream. As he'd wrangled with his prisoner and rode miles across the prairie one thought had driven him. The thought that he might have one more chance with Kitty. But that chance had left on the morning train to New Orleans.

"I'm sorry, Marshal." Howie apologetically shrugged. "She didn't leave a message."

"That's alright." Matt managed. "Thanks, Howie."

As he turned to leave the Dodge House, a man stepped into his path. "Uh, did I hear the clerk call you Marshal?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded, staring at the man suspiciously and a little irritated. Right then he wasn't much in the mood to deal with anyone. "Something I can do for you?"

"Well, actually, Marshal." The man reached into a pocket and pulled out a slightly yellowed envelope, extending it to Matt. "I think this is yours."

Matt frowned as he accepted the envelope, seeing his name and Kitty's on the front. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in Dr. Adams' office." The middle-aged man balding man answered. "You see, I'm the new doctor in town. I'm Dr. Owens. I got here yesterday afternoon and well, last night, I was cleaning out his desk, you know in order to use it, and well… I found that in a drawer. It was pushed to the back. I went over to the jail to leave it there but the gentleman there said you had come over here. I… uh, I'm sorry if I've interrupted you."

"Uh, oh, no. No. That's fine Dr. uh…"

"Owens." The doctor supplied. "Uh, I don't mean to be nosy. But as I was cleaning out the desk, I found some of Dr. Adams' books and well, the name Kitty was on one of them. Is she the same as the lady on that envelope?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Doc was the only doctor around for miles. Everybody went to him."

"Uh, was she your wife?"

The look Matt gave him, made the new doctor take a step back. "I… I'm sorry, sir. It is of course none of my business."

"Yeah." Matt agreed as he looked again at the envelope.

"Well, I won't bother you anymore." Owens sighed. "Except, for…"

"Except for what?" Matt frowned at him.

"Well, the doctor's things. I mean, medical records I will of course keep in order to know what Dr. Adams' patients were being treated for. But I'm not sure what to do with his personal items. Did he perchance have family that I could send them to or…"

"Family." Matt said it almost as a question. "No, he…" Matt stopped. "Tell ya what, Doctor. If you would just send his things over to the jail, I'll see to it that they get to the proper place."

"Well, alright then." Owens nodded. "I'll…"

Matt gave him no chance to finish as he abruptly turned and walked out of the hotel, envelope in hand. Quickly as he could, Matt made his way down to the stable and got Hank to re-saddle his horse. He was going to ride out onto the prairie and read the letter there. But something told him not to wait.

Leaning against the barn wall, Matt tore one end open and pulled out the paper inside. As he suspicioned, it was a letter from Doc, addressed to both Matt and Kitty. There were also two other folded pieces of paper inside, one addressed solely to him and one to Kitty. Choosing the letter addressed them both, first, Matt opened it and began to read.

 **Matt and Kitty,**

 **I almost wish I could be there to give this land to you personally, but I know you wouldn't have accepted it were I alive. You're stubborn people, you two, and proud. Too proud and stubborn to admit that you belong together. But as I'm not there you can't refuse this one last attempt of mine to put you together the way you should be. The land is free of debt and the deed is in both your names. The house and barn need work as does the fences. It is my heart's wish that in mending the fences on the ranch, you're able to mend your own personal fences. You can of course sell the place and split the money but I hope you think about it first. Think about how good you are together, and how miserable you are apart. And should you decide to keep the ranch, as I hope you will, then think about me occasionally as I've thought of you both.  
With love. Doc.**

Matt took a deep breath, folded the letter to them both and placed it back inside the envelope with Kitty's note then opened the note addressed only to him.

 **Matt, I read somewhere once that a strong woman will quit trying if she feels unwanted. She won't fight or beg or try to fix the problem, she'll just walk away. Kitty Russell has always been the strongest woman I ever met and she put up with a lot in order to stay here with you. But she finally reached her limit when you came home and put that badge over her once again. She finally felt unwanted by you and she couldn't take it any more. I know you never felt that way, but don't you think it's time to tell her that?**

Matt blinked away a tear. He'd never realized he'd made her feel unwanted when he put his badge back on. He'd never even thought of it that way. He'd always assumed she knew how much he needed her without his having to say it. Matt refolded the paper and put it into pocket just as Hank came out with his horse.

"Here's your horse, Marshal." Hank extended the reins to him.

Matt took the reins just as he realized what he had to do. "Hold onto him for a little bit, Hank." Matt turned and started away. "I may not need him after all if I can't get a seat on the train."

"The train?" Hank questioned. But Matt didn't hear him. He was already headed towards the train station.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty sat glumly in her seat, staring at the passing scenery but not really seeing it. Her eyes and thoughts were turned inward. She kept remembering how it had felt to be in Matt's arms again and to feel his kisses. But no matter how sweet that had been, it was tainted by how bad it felt when once again, he took off and left her in favor of his badge. When she'd arrived in Dodge, she had planned to attend Doc's funeral say a quick hello to the few people in Dodge who still cared for her and then leave. Now she wished that was what she'd done. It might not have been so painful.

"Miss? Miss?"

Kitty, startled, turned to see the conductor standing by her side. "Oh, I'm sorry." She attempted a smile. "Uh, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, Ma'am." The portly, gray haired man quickly reassured her. "It's just that they are serving supper in the dinner car and I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go back for a meal. I would happy to escort you."

"Oh…" Kitty sighed and shook her head. "No. No, thank you. I don't feel much like going back there. Thank you but I'm fine."

"Oh, well, alright." The kindly old gentleman tipped his hat and started to move off but suddenly stopped. "If you would like, I could get something and bring it to you."

Kitty started to turn him down but her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten all day and at least a cup of coffee would be good. "Well, I guess a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt anything." She shrugged as she reached into her purse for money to hand to him. As she pulled out the money, she also brought out several papers with it. Handing the money to the conductor, she unfolded the papers as he walked away. It was the papers on the ranch that Doc had left to her and Matt.

Kitty had been so caught up in her grief and loss of both Doc and Matt that she forgot about the ranch; Doc had gifted them. Kitty looked down at the deed to the property and the name Doc had given to it. The KM Ranch. Kitty dropped her head as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Doc had done everything in his power over the years to not only help her and Matt as individuals but also as a couple. Even after death, he was still trying and hoping that they would come together.

Kitty swallowed hard, knowing that she too still wanted that. Even now, after all the water that had gone under the bridge, she still wanted to be with Matt. Kitty glanced out of the window as she brushed the tears from her eyes. She didn't see anything but wilderness but it didn't matter. Sooner or later they'd reach a town and when they did…

Just then the conductor approached with her coffee. "Here we are, Miss…"

"When does this train stop next?" Kitty abruptly interrupted him; her tone letting him to know how important that question was to her.

"Uh, well, our next stop will be in Wagon Gap. Normally we would be there in about an hour but we're running slow so it'll be two or three hours before we get there. But we will get there." He answered, wondering why she would want to know that.

"Good." She nodded. "Uh, I'll be getting off there. Could I get my luggage brought to me when we arrive?"

"Get off?" He questioned. "Ma'am, that's not really a train station. It's just a tiny town where we stop to take on water and wood."

"Is there any place there that I can buy a buggy or a horse?" She asked without batting an eyelash.

Conductor Gerald Holt raised gray brows as he stared curiously at the beautiful woman who was so elegantly dressed. He couldn't imagine her riding cross-country in a buggy or on horseback, especially not this part of the country. "Uh, well, I suppose you might be able to find something, Ma'am, but well, this type of country isn't really kind to ladies. I mean you'd have to ride clean back to Dodge, probably, before you found any real civilization."

Kitty grinned as she finally accepted the cup of coffee from him. "That's what I had in mind." She winked at him as she took a sip of her coffee and settled back in her seat to wait til they stopped.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

While Kitty was preparing to exit the train at Wagon Gap, Matt was in an east bound train headed in her direction. It had taken some persuasion and a hefty use of his badge but he managed to wrangle a place on the next train out of Dodge. It wasn't a passenger train and he'd have to ride in a freight car and it wouldn't go straight through to New Orleans. But it would get him half the way there and, since Hank had already saddled his horse, Matt brought Buck along to take him the rest of the way.

The letter had not told him anything Doc himself hadn't over the years. He'd always known how Doc felt about his refusal to marry. And he'd always known that Doc had grown to love Kitty and he as a man would love his children. In that light, Doc's leaving that ranch to them wasn't too surprising. Or at least it wouldn't be, if Doc had originally bought the ranch for himself and then had simply left it to them.

But Doc had gone beyond that. Doc had purposely worked hard and spent money on a piece of property he would never get to enjoy in order to give them one more chance to come together as they were meant to be. Matt's feelings about marriage hadn't completely changed, but his feelings about considering it had. If Doc could sacrifice for a relationship he was not in, Matt could surely try for a relationship he was in, or at least should be in. At any rate, it was time to try. The misery he'd been in over the last couple of years had shown him his way of things wasn't working. Perhaps, Doc's way would.

Matt had always ran from the very idea of marriage, not only because of his badge and the heavy responsibilities and dangers that came with it but for something else as well. Matt cherished his freedom above almost everything else. Freedom to come and go as he wanted without having to answer to anyone was important to him.

But over the years, especially after Kitty left, Matt had begun to realize that freedom was a cage in and of itself, and a lonely one at that. What good did freedom do him when there was no one to share it with? As Matt sat in the freight car, next to his horse, while the train raced east, he thought about a lot about that question as well as Doc's gift and Kitty's words to him before she left him.

By the time the train started slowing down as it approached Wagon Gap, Matt had made up his mind as to what he wanted the rest of his life to be like. He only hoped he could convince Kitty of that.

When the train chugged into the small town of Wagon Gap, Matt peeked out of the open door of the car and saw that another train was just leaving. As soon as the train stopped and it was safe to do so, Matt jumped from the car and then helped the freight conductor push a ramp in place to get Buck out of the car. "Thanks." Matt nodded and then looked around at the tiny hamlet he found himself in. "Could you tell me where I can find a stable? I need to get some grain to carry with me for my horse. We got a ways to ride from here."

"Sure can." The man nodded. "Just head that way." He jerked his thumb northward. "Last place on the left."

Matt thanked him again and struck off in that direction. "Come on, Buck." He spoke softly to his horse. "Let's get you ready for a long ride." Walking quickly, Matt made it down to the stable in a few minutes. No one was about outside but he could hear voices coming from inside. Loosely tying Buck's reins to the corral fence, Matt stepped inside to find the stable master, but the voice he heard caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Are you sure you can't sell me a buggy or at least a horse?"

"Look, Lady." The stable master's voice reflected his irritation. "I told you, I ain't got none to spare. Now you'd better get out of here or I'll…"

"You'll do nothing, if you know what's good for you." Matt said as he stepped to the back where Kitty and the scrawny little man with the pencil mustache stood.

Kitty's eyes widened and she spun around in shock when she heard his voice. "Matt!"

"Hello, Kitty." He grinned boyishly. "Uh, looking for a ride?"

Kitty grinned. "Well, I was but…" she shrugged, as her hands moved to her hips and she stepped closer to him. "Looks like I found one." As Matt hugged her tightly, Kitty glanced back at the stableman. "I won't be needing anything from you, Mister. Looks like I found what I need."

After leaving the stable, Matt and Kitty walked back out to where Buck was standing, hand in hand. "Kitty," Matt gripped her hands as he turned towards her. "Where were you going?"

"Home." Kitty answered simply. "I was going home, to you." She smiled uncertainly up at him. "I was sitting on that train, hating how we left things and missing you when I found the papers to that ranch, Doc left us, in my handbag. I realized what he was trying to do, Matt, and I realized he was right. We belong together. I'm not sure how this will work, but I want to try. That is if you do."

Matt nodded. "That's why I'm here. I was on my way to you. I planned on riding all the way to New Orleans if I needed to but I'm awfully glad I didn't." Reaching into his shirt pocket, Matt extracted an envelope and held it out to her. "The new doctor in Dodge found this in Doc's things and brought it to me. Open it, it's from Doc."

Kitty glanced at the front of the envelope and then opened it to find two pieces of paper. Kitty pulled them both out and read the one addressed to them both first. Then she opened the second one addressed soled to her.

 **Kitty, I, perhaps better than anyone else, know how much you love Matt and I know how long you held out for him, even when you were pretty certain he was never going to commit to you. You suffered a lot in many ways to just because you loved a man with a badge. When you left Dodge, I didn't want you to go but I understood and in some ways agreed with you. But I still always hoped you'd come home to not only Matt but to me and everyone else who loves you. Matt's not an easy man, Kitty. But he loves you. He's never been good at saying such words, I know. But I believe if you'd give him a chance, he'd show you. Doc.**

Tears sprang to her eyes as she read and she looked up at Matt when she finished. "He really loved us, Matt."

"Yeah, I know, Kitty. And he understood how much we love each other, even if we didn't." Matt dropped his head. "Kitty, as Doc used to say, I've been a dang fool and I want to make amends for that. If I've learned nothing over the last couple of years, I've learned how hard life is without you in it. I loved my job but without you beside me…"

"That's why I was coming back." Kitty stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I still mean what I said. We have a lot of things to sort out but we can't do it apart, Matt. Somehow, we've got to find a middle ground or neither one of us is ever going to be happy."

Matt nodded. "You're right. And I know I probably have to travel further to get to the middle than you do but I'm willing to try if you will."

Kitty hugged him again. "I will."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Kitty woke slowly, luxuriating in the warmth of the room and the warm man in the bed next to her. When Matt had finally found someone to sell them a buggy, he and Kitty took their time in going back to Dodge City. Along the way they talked endlessly about everything.

Kitty told him all about her life in New Orleans and how miserable she'd been without him. Matt told Kitty of all the town news and then how hard his job had become when he no longer had her to help ease the burdens of it. By the time they were close to home, they'd made a decision to never again be apart or let anything come between them.

When she and Matt di make it back to Dodge, they had wasted little time in getting their affairs in order and arranging a wedding. While Kitty made numerous trips to the telegraph station, sending wires to Louise and her banker in New Orleans, Matt sent a wire of his own.

Though Matt still felt himself quite capable of handling the dictates of the badge, he no longer wanted to. Doc had been right, he told Kitty. The only place for him was by her side and the more he thought about it, the more he welcomed the idea of running the ranch instead of running after outlaws.

Within two weeks after arriving back in town, a small wedding ceremony was held at the local church. Few people were there, but few were wanted or invited. Those in town, who'd snubbed Kitty and blamed her for hurting their esteemed lawman, were not only not invited, but Matt made certain that word spread among them that they wouldn't be welcome should they come.

Kitty wondered if Matt knew that she'd heard all about this from Burke. If he did, he never said anything to her, but then, he wouldn't have. They have only been married for six months but she'd known him for a lifetime.

Smiling at how blessed she was to finally have him back in her life, she rolled over to snuggle with him. However, when she laid her hand on the space beside her, it was empty, causing Kitty to sit up and quickly scan the room. "Matt!?"

Matt instantly appeared in the doorway between their bedroom and the washroom. "Kitty? You okay?"

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "I'm okay. I just woke you and you weren't there and I…"

"You missed me?" He meant it as a slight jest but he could tell it wasn't that way for her. Matt quit the doorway and moved over to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah, I did." She answered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you more than you will ever know."

Matt held her tightly too him as he kissed her forehead. "Oh, I understand, Kitty. Those two years you were gone were like a nightmare for me. You know, I always thought that as long as I had my badge, I could deal with anything. But you're being gone was one thing that badge couldn't help me with and in a lot of ways made it worse. I can't tell you how happy I am that we found our way back to each other."

"Me too." She leaned back slightly and looked up at him. "When I was in New Orleans, I was busy and successful and completely adrift. I buried myself in work trying to get over you but I couldn't do it. I don't think I ever really wanted to."

Matt smiled. "I sure am glad to hear that." Leaning down towards her, he captured her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. When he finally pulled back, he reluctantly released her from his arms and stood up. "I would love to stay right here, kissing you all day but I can't. Harry Johnson is bringing that string of horses over here this morning for me to look at. And I still have those repairs to make on the barn and…" He stopped when he saw the slight pouting look on her face.

He sat back down with a sigh. "Kitty, you know I don't want…"

"I know, Matt." She sighed. "We both have a lot of things to do to not only get this ranch up and running but also to make this house livable. But do you think it could all wait for at least a few more minutes?" She arched a brow invitingly and Matt grinned as he leaned down and kissed her again. "Oh, I think it can wait that long."

Later that morning, as Matt worked on the barn to house his newly acquired horses and Kitty drove into town to pick up supplies, Kitty thought about the new life she had embarked upon. Though being with Matt wasn't really new in one way, it was in another. This time she would be with him alone, no badge to come between them. This time their union, their love would be their main focus. Everything else would take second place from then on.

While Matt worked on the barn, he marveled at the fact that he was actually enjoying the life he was now living. He'd given up his badge because he loved Kitty and didn't want to lose her again. But he expected that he'd miss that badge something terrible. He expected that he'd miss the freedom and authority that came with his oath of office. But he'd been wrong. He'd been wrong about Kitty as well.

He'd also expected that Kitty would miss her work. When they'd gotten married he'd told her he was willing to live in New Orleans with her, if that was what she wanted. They could sell the ranch; Doc had given them, and buy a place there. But she'd refused. Her life in New Orleans, she'd told him, was no life at all. It had been work and little more.

Without further discussion, she'd sold her business in New Orleans, to her assistant Louise. She'd also sold her house there as well and made it clear to him she didn't want to live in New Orleans. "Dodge and you are home, Matt." She told him. Since then, Matt had watched her; afraid she'd soon grow tired of the rugged life of the ranch. But each day she seemed to thrive even more. "Dillon, you're one lucky man." He shook his head with a grin as he finished up in the barn and headed back to the house.

Matt was no fool. He knew that, although their life as a married couple had thus far been wonderful, sooner or later the inevitable bumps and bruises would come. No life is ever perfect. But he wasn't worried about it. He had nothing to worry about. He had Kitty. And together they would go forward and embrace what ever came their way. There was no going back now.

The end


End file.
